OBJECTION! Al amor
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO] [LEER SINOPSIS] Un fic situado un tiempo luego de los hechos de "Dual Destinies" Phoenix ha ido a visitar a Iris desde que fue arrestada, pero despues de que su hija y sus aprendices deciden seguirlo para resolver el misterio, pero esto provoca una serie de hechos insolitos que podrían poner en peligro al abogado y a su amada Iris


**"** **¡Objection!" Al amor**

 **?**

 **?**

"¿No te preguntas qué hubiera pasado de no haber ayudado a tu hermana? ¿Si en lugar de convivir con Iris hubiera convivido con Dahlia? ¿Si no nos hubiéramos enamorado tú y yo? Yo siempre me pregunto eso, me imagino que a estas alturas estaría muerto por culpa de Dahlia. Agradezco haberte conocido y amarte, gracias a tu ayuda ahora estoy con mi hija y con los 2 aprendices más asombrosos de todos. Iris, yo te quisiera decir que aun te amo…."

 **Febrero 10, 2028**

 **Wright Anything Agency**

Una puerta abriéndose interrumpía la escritura que el abogado tenía, haciéndolo mirar de frente y encontrándose con un par de ojos azules.

"¿Qué haces, papá?" La confundida aprendiz de maga preguntaba.

"Nada, hija. Solo pensaba en algo"

"¿Qué será eso, papi?" Trucy trataba de pensar, no había casos para Phoenix recientemente, Apollo los estaba resolviendo para tomar experiencia y Athena resolvía otros, desde el incidente con el 'Fantasma' ella se había vuelto la abogada más solicitada del buffet Jurídico Wright.

"No te preocupes ¿Te molestaría ayudarme a limpiar mientras salgo?" Phoenix se levantaba y acariciaba el cabello de su hija, sacando una sonrisa de los labios de la joven.

"Claro, papá" Trucy veía como su padre tomaba su saco y salía del despacho, desde que ella era niña recordaba como el abogado salía a diario o a veces cada tercer día a algún lugar, pero no sabía a donde "¿No sé les hace extraño que papá salga tanto?" Preguntaba Trucy a los 2 jóvenes aprendices que leían algunos documentos.

"El jefe es un poco extraño, no debería sorprenderte nada de él" Apollo respondía con uno de sus usuales gestos de nerviosismo al sentir la mirada de Athena.

"No te preocupes, Trucy, tal vez el jefe solo necesita tomar aire fresco"

"Pero papá siempre sale por horas y regresa con una cara de tristeza que no me gusta" Ambos abogados se observaban sorprendidos con esto.

"Oye Trucy" Athena se levantaba y con su brazo rodeaba el cuello de la joven Wright "¿Te gustaría que siguiéramos a tu papá para ver a dónde va?" La preguntaba sorprendía a Trucy y preocupaba a Apollo.

"Athena, no puedes sugerirle eso, es invadir la privacidad del jefe"

"No sería mala idea, Athena" Justice se sorprendía y la joven Cykes sonreía en señal de triunfo.

"Bien dicho, Trucy. Mañana seguiremos al jefe y veremos a donde va con tanto misterio" Trucy sonreía al igual que Athena, mientras Apollo presentía que todo esto se pondría feo, pero era él solo contra el mar de cromosomas X.

 **Febrero 11, 2028**

 **Wright Anything Agency**

Al día siguiente cuando el mentor de Apollo y Athena salía, los 3 chicos lo comenzaron a seguir desde una distancia segura, no querían que él supiera lo que planeaban. Se sorprendían al ver que el hombre entraba a lo que parecía ser una florería y compraba una rosa, él no era del tipo romántico, o por lo menos eso creían.

"Oh Por Dios, Trucy. Tu papá tiene una novia" Athena sonreía ante la idea, pero la pequeña Wright no imaginaba a su padre con novia. En toda su vida la jovencita nunca le había conocido una novia a su padre, o tal vez era muy bueno ocultando secretos.

"Athena ¿No crees que deberíamos dejar al jefe tener novia si quiere? Es su vida y no somos nadie para seguirlo así e invadir su privacidad" Apollo tenía un rostro demostrando que esperaba volver pronto a la oficina.

"Sigamos" Trucy sorprendía a sus amigos con este comentario, pero estaba determinada a saber qué era eso que su padre le escondía y con ayuda de los 2 abogados que la acompañaban iba a descubrir esto.

 **Febrero 11, 2028**

 **Centro de detención.**

 **Entrada**

No creían lo que veían, Phoenix acababa de entrar al centro de detención, tal vez solo iba a ver a algún cliente potencial, aunque Athena insistía en que cuando visitas a un cliente no le llevas flores, o al menos ella nunca lo hacía. Apollo pensaba que Phoenix solo quería ser amable, mientras ambos discutían Trucy caminaba hacía la entrada, necesitaba buscar a su padre, pero fue detenida por un hombre demasiado alto, de cabello negro y una peculiar gabardina verde.

"Chicos" Una nerviosa Trucy llamaba a sus amigos, quienes al voltear se sorprendieron por el hombre parado frente a ellos, definitivamente estaban en problemas, y cuando Phoenix se enterara no iba a estar para nada feliz con esta situación.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Preguntaba furioso el hombre, pero calmándose al darse cuenta de quienes eran los chicos parados ahí "¿No son ustedes esos chicos: Apollo Injusticia, Athena Madness y Tracey Wright?" El rostro del hombre cambiaba por uno con una torpe sonrisa y una mirada igualmente torpe.

"Se equivocó en todos" Athena hacía un gesto de molestia mientras respondía al hombre con el que Trucy había chocado antes "Soy Athena Cykes. El joven con cara de terror es Apollo Justice y la bella joven a mi lado es Trucy Wright" Trataba de corregirlo y que se aprendiera bien los nombres "Y a todo esto ¿Quién es usted?"

"Lo siento olvide presentarme" Reía el mayor tontamente "Yo soy el Detective Dick Gumshoe, y ustedes son los aprendices y la hija de Phoenix Wright ¿No es así?"

"¿Usted conoce a mi papá?" Una confundida maga preguntaba al detective frente a ellos.

"Claro ¿Él nunca les contó de mí?" Ahora Gumshoe demostraba tristeza en su mirada, esperaba que en tantos años de conocerse al menos el abogado les hubiese mencionado su nombre "Pero eso no importa ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Como siempre el detective era una persona muy cambiante en sus emociones y ahora demostraba de nuevo esa furiosa en su mirada.

"Estamos siguiendo a mi papá ¿Usted sabe qué hace él aquí?" La mirada y el tono de voz de Trucy rompían el corazón de Dick Gumshoe y de sus amigos, realmente estaba preocupada por el hombre que la había criado todos estos años, y aunque él no era su padre biológico ella lo quería de esa forma.

"Está bien, les diré, es probable que haya venido a visitar a esa chica Iris" ¿Quién es Iris? Era la pregunta que se formaba en la mente de los jóvenes, y más importante ¿Por qué Phoenix la visitaba a escondidas? Era hora de hacer una investigación.

"Detective ¿Podría contarnos sobre esta chica Iris?" Preguntaba Apollo, la curiosidad por fin se le había contagiado

"Pues no estoy seguro de que yo deba contarles la vida privada de Phoenix Wright, es algo que deberían hablar con él. Pero si algo puedo decirles es que en tantos años este hombre no ha dejado de amarla" ¿Acaso dijo amor? La joven Wright había escuchado la palabra 'amor' muy sorprendida, su padre amaba a esta mujer, incluso tal vez desde antes de que él la adoptara "O podrían hablar con ella, puedo darles una autorización para poder visitarla" El detective sacaba un papel que comenzaba a llenar y firmar, entregándoselo a Athena "Solo deben presentárselo al guardia que está en la entrada de la sala de visitas y él les permitirá el acceso sin problemas"

"Muchas gracias, detective. Si no le molesta ¿Podría contarnos ahora sobre usted?" Athena era ahora quien preguntaba, Gumshoe parecía ser una buena persona y se sentían mal de haberlo deprimido antes.

"Claro, yo soy el detective Dick Gumshoe, actualmente estoy en proceso de conseguir un jugoso ascenso" Reía como siempre ante este tipo de comentarios "Conozco de años a Phoenix Wright, de alguna forma él y yo nos volvimos amigos, pero me sentí muy mal cuando perdió su insignia de abogado"

"Detective, sabemos bien que no quiere contarnos sobre Iris, pero el jefe no lo hará se lo ha ocultado a su propia hija hasta ahora" Athena esperaba que con este argumento pudiese sacarle información al hombre frente a ellos, Dick solo hacía gestos pensando hasta que el sonido de su celular lo hizo reaccionar, volteando para contestarle a la otra persona.

"Sí, claro, en seguida, voy para allá" Colgaba el aparato y miraba de nuevo a los abogados "Debo volver al departamento de asuntos criminales a llevar el reporte sobre el sujeto que acabo de traer, pero les propongo algo, vayan allá y les contare todo lo que yo sé sobre Phoenix Wright y la chica Iris" El detective subía a su patrulla alejándose de Athena, Apollo y Trucy.

"Creo que deberíamos ir, el jefe estará aquí un rato y no podremos entrar hasta que él se vaya" Sugería Justice encaminándose al recinto donde aprenderían más sobre Iris, las chicas se miraban mutuamente sorprendidas por la actitud de Apollo, pero sin dudar en seguirlo si eso les ayudaba a entender más la situación.

 **Febrero 11, 2028**

 **Departamento de asuntos criminales.**

"¿Dónde estará el detective Gumshoe?" Preguntaba Athena con un gesto de preocupación mirando alrededor "Hay mucha gente aquí y no lo veo"

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" La voz de una mujer llamaba la atención de todos, al voltear veían a una mujer no muy alta, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, usando una bata blanca y comiendo bocadillos.

"¡Detective Skye!" Trucy y Apollo exclamaban a la par

"¿Quién?" Preguntaba confundida Athena.

"Ella es la detective Skye, nos ayudó varias veces en el pasado" Apollo sonreía, pero esta felicidad desapareció cuando un bocadito lo golpeó en el rostro.

"Les pregunte ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y quién es esta chica?" Una molesta Ema Skye veía a Athena hasta que su rostro de indiferencia cambió por uno de sorpresa "Un momento tú eres esa abogada Athena Cykes de la que el Fiscal Blackquill me ha contado tanto"

"¿Simon les ha contado de mí?" Se sorprendía Cykes ante esta información.

"Claro, ya eres toda una estrella aquí. Todos te conocen al igual que a Phoenix Wright, no como a cierto abogado que conozco" La detective Skye le arrojaba otro bocadito a Apollo haciendo que el joven hiciera una mueca de frustración.

Trucy se acercó a la detective con una cara de preocupación que llamó la atención de la mujer mayor "Detective Skye, estamos buscando al detective Gumshoe ¿Lo ha visto?"

"Sí, acaba de entrar a ver al jefe, pero si esperan no debe tardar en salir. Pero ¿Por qué lo buscan? ¿Están en algún caso?" Los miraba confundida, no entendía que pasaba.

"No, él nos contara sobre algo relacionado a mi papá"

"¿Al señor Wright? ¿Y qué puede ser? Tal vez yo los pueda ayudar" La mirada dela detective se iluminaba ante la idea de ser de ayuda.

"¿Podría contarme primero de donde conoce al jefe?" Athena parecía tener interés en la mujer frente a ella, Ema Skye sabía quién era ella, pero no era algo bilateral "Por favor dígame, no me deje con esta duda"

"Es cierto, el fiscal Blackquill me dijo que tienes poco que volviste de Europa. Phoenix Wright me ayudó con un caso personal hace muchos años, yo le debo mucho por eso, por lo tanto si puedo ayudarlos en algo no duden en decirme, pero que no se enteren los fiscales" Comía bocaditos Ema Skye mientras susurraba esto último.

"¿Conoce a una mujer llamada Iris?" Trucy era ahora quien preguntaba con un tono que llamaba la atención de la oficial.

"¿Iris? No, debió ser alguien a quien Wright conoció durante mi tiempo en el extranjero ¿Es por eso que buscan a Gumshoe?" Todos afirmaban con la cabeza ante esta pregunta "Bueno podría investigar en los archivos acerca de Iris y darles la información que encuentre"

"Muchas gracias, detective" Trucy le daba un abrazo que la sorprendía.

"Que escena tan tierna" La voz del detective Gumshoe hacía que todos vieran en su dirección "Si vinieron, chicos. Síganme y hablaremos sobre el asunto, solo que tendrá que ser afuera, esta información es personal y no quisiera que todos se enteraran" Reía el hombre, esta era la señal que la detective Skye necesitaba alejándose de todos en dirección contrario.

"Aquí los dejo yo, están en muy buenas manos. Pero los veré más tarde" Se alejaba la mujer mientras todos seguían al viejo detective.

Caminaban entre los pasillos, había policías, detectives y algunos fiscales que los reconocían, todos conocían a Phoenix Wright y a sus aprendices, pero les sorprendía verlos en ese lugar, tal vez estaban a punto de resolver algún caso y sentían lastima por el fiscal que tuviera que ir contra alguno de ellos. Los pasillos se sentían pesados, todas esas persona observándolas, intimidándolos, pero a Trucy no le importaba quería saber lo que su padre le ocultaba, llegaron a un lugar lleno de patrullas y autos personales, era el estacionamiento ¿Ese era el lugar donde el detective planeaba hablar con ellos?

"Les contare lo que sé sobre Iris, o por lo menos lo que creo que puedo contarles sin entrometerme en la vida de Phoenix" Miraba a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera oírlo "Hace algunos años, no recuerdo exactamente cuántos, Phoenix Wright conoció a una chica llamada Dahlia, esto fue durante los tiempos de universitario de tu padre. Dahlia y él se volvieron novios, por 8 meses fueron una pareja realmente adorable, o eso me han dicho yo honestamente no los vi. Pero Dahlia trató de asesinarlo sin éxito, por lo que terminó asesinando a alguien más y condenándola a muerte"

"Espera ¿Ella era su novia y trató de matarlo?" La joven del traje amarillo no creía lo que escuchaba ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan malvado para asesinar a quien ama?

"Pero es que con quién salía Phoenix Wright no era Dahlia, era su hermana gemela, Iris"

"Espere ¿Gemela?" De nuevo Athena hacía uno de esos gestos de confusión "¿Iris? ¿La chica del centro de detención? Si ella era la buena ¿Cómo terminó ahí?"

"Ya les conté mucho, eso deben preguntárselo personalmente a Wright o a Iris. Si los puedo ayudar en cualquier otra cosa no duden en preguntar. Por ahora debo volver a mi trabajo"

Todos se sentían frustrados, el detective los había dejado con más incógnitas de las que había respondido, pero al menos algo quedaba claro, Wright en verdad sentía algo fuerte por esta chica, Trucy quería que su papá fuera feliz y si para eso debía investigar sobre Iris y ayudarlo era capaz de hacerlo.

Cuando por fin se alejaban del edificio una mujer se acercaba deteniéndolos "¡Esperen!" Era Ema Skye con una folder en su mano "Encontré información sobre Iris, y estoy segura que les interesara. Saqué una copia para ustedes" Entregaba el folder a Apollo quién empezaba a leer sorprendiéndose por lo que leía.

"Aquí dice que Iris está en el centro de detención por ser cómplice de un homicidio, específicamente el de Misty Fey ¿Fey? ¿No es ese el apellido de Pearl y Maya?" El chico de cabello castaño preguntaba a Trucy y Athena.

"Si, y de Mia ¿Tiene alguna relación con ellas?" Afirmaba y a la vez preguntaba Trucy.

"Ella era la madre de Mia Fey"

"¿La madre de Mia Fey? Entonces era la madre de Maya….Un momento ¿Iris ayudo a asesinar a Misty Fey? ¿Por qué?" Más preguntas surgían para atormentarlos.

"No he indagado más en el archivo y no estaba cuando ocurrió, así que no se mucho sobre ese caso. Pero ustedes son muy bueno investigando, estoy segura que descubrirán la respuesta a este enigma"

"Gracias, detective. Creo que es hora de ir a visitar a Iris al centro de detención" Apollo sugería con seriedad ¿Qué es lo que descubrirán?

Continuara…

 **Notas del autor:**

-Ya sé que va a salir el nuevo juego, pero dudo que hablen de este tema, aparte lo considero un head-canon.

-Amo esta saga de juegos, la verdad, pero es la primera vez que escribo un fic del mismo, así que lamento mucho si es confuso o algo por el estilo.

-Amo a Iris y a Phoenix, así que quise indagar en su relación.

-Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer el fic. Acepto comentarios, dudas, quejas y sugerencias.


End file.
